


feel

by Eremon



Series: Prose and Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: what you said made me feel
Series: Prose and Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674169
Kudos: 1





	feel

**Author's Note:**

> Some poem I wrote in my creative writing class (we just started). Enjoy!

What you said made me feel.  
Neither in a good nor  
in a bad way. Your words  
just made me feel. Have you  
ever tried to describe a  
feeling? It’s like trying  
to describe a smell or  
a colour, nearly impossible  
without comparing. So,  
I don’t know how your words  
made me feel, they just did.


End file.
